Ladders are conventionally utilized to provide a user thereof with improved access to elevated locations that might otherwise be inaccessible. Ladders come in many shapes and sizes, such as straight ladders, extension ladders, stepladders, and combination step and extension ladders. So-called combination ladders (sometimes referred to as articulating ladders) may incorporate, in a single ladder, many of the benefits of multiple ladder designs.
Straight ladders, extension ladders or combination ladders (when configured as straight or an extension ladder), are ladders that are conventionally positioned against an elevated surface, such as a wall or the edge of a roof, to support the ladder at a desired angle. A user then ascends the ladder to obtain access to an elevated area, such as to an upper area of the wall or access to the roof. A pair of feet or pads, one being coupled to the bottom of each side rail, is conventionally used to engage the ground, a floor or some other supporting surface.
Step ladders and combination ladders (when configured as a step ladder) are generally considered to be self-supporting in that they include a first rail assembly which includes steps or rungs that is coupled to a second rail assembly or other support structure. The first and second rail assemblies are typically positioned at an acute angle relative to each other so that there are multiple feet or support members—at least three, but typically four—to support the ladder in a free standing position. Thus, the ladder may be used without the need to lean the ladder against a wall or other vertical support structure.
While the size and configuration of ladders may vary considerably, the rails of such ladders are conventionally spaced apart approximately 16 to 18 inches. In some applications, such as when the ladder is very tall, it may become desirable to have the feet spaced apart a greater distance to provide a widened footprint and improve stability. Such may also be the case regardless of the type of ladder (e.g., extension ladder or step ladder). Additionally, it oftentimes desirable to use a ladder in a location where the ground or other supporting surface is not level. Positioning the ladder on such an uneven support surface, without taking further action, results in the ladder being positioned at an undesirable lateral angle (i.e., so that the rungs or steps are not level) and likely makes use of the ladder unsafe.
There have been various efforts to remedy such issues with conventional ladders. For example, various embodiments of leg levelers—accessories that attach to the bottom portion of a ladder's rails—have been utilized to compensate for uneven surfaces by “extending” the length of the rail. Additionally, various embodiments of ladder stabilizers have been utilized wherein additional structural components are coupled to the ladder rails to alter the “footprint” of the ladder, typically making the footprint wider, in an effort to improve the stability to such ladders.
However, such efforts to provide additional stability to ladders have also had drawbacks. Often, leg levelers and stabilizers are provided as aftermarket items and are attached to the ladder by an end user. Such installation may not always be done with the appropriate care and attention. Additionally, such attachments or accessories are often intended to be removed after use meaning that they may be lacking in their structural integrity in their coupling with the ladder.
There is a continuing desire in the industry to provide improved functionality of ladders while maintaining or improving the safety and stability of such ladders. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide ladders with adjustable components that enable the ladder to be used on a variety of support surfaces while also perhaps providing enhanced stability. It would also be advantageous to provide adjustment mechanisms for ladders that enhance the utility of the ladder. Further, it would be advantageous to provide methods related to the manufacture and use such ladders, components and mechanisms.